Twin Kingdoms
by omegafire17
Summary: As a means to begin getting Hifumi new playing partners, to prepare for his going home soon, Akira has his friends decide who to send to play shogi with her. One way or the other, it turns into Ryuji being the first person chosen; how will things go? Two-shot, Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Persona 5, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the summary states, a little interaction between two characters who didn't get to in the original game, and also to give a little more love to Hifumi. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Shibuya_

"It is a shame that you'll be going home soon, Akira" Hifumi said, both of them standing inside the train station. "I do not believe you'll be gone forever, but I have quite enjoyed our matches."

He nodded, smiling in his usual self-assured manner. "If you need new playing partners, I know some people."

She was a bit surprised at his tone; clearly he'd been considering it for some time. "I don't wish to bother your friends" she added, though part of her suspected it was a futile effort, as Akira wasn't a man who backed down easily. "I can easily practice my skills in mock matches with other players."

"It's no bother" Akira said without hesitation, before he smirked slightly. "Besides, we all agreed a little while ago that while I'm gone, they'll start getting to know all the people that I've acquainted. Many of them want to know more about our group as well, rather than just me."

"Oh" Hifumi breathed, not having been aware of this. "Well, if they are willing to try, I will not turn down their efforts."

He nodded, about to say something else-

-but the voice that resulted was not his, and was considerably louder: "Yo, Akira!"

They both turned to see a young man running toward them, waving a hand, his dyed-yellow hair visible from most any distance. Within seconds he'd skidded to a halt beside Akira, who hadn't moved one inch and also clearly recognized him - for her part though, she was curious; he seemed like a delinquent at first glance.

"Fancy running into you here, dude" the young man said with a grin, nudging Akira's side- both gestures were quite friendly. "And with a girl too. Were this any other situation, I would've teased that you were on a date."

Akira knowingly smirked for a moment. "Why are you here, Ryuji?"

Ryuji rubbed his head, growing a bit more serious. "Sudden change of plans" he said, shrugging. "Makoto had some busy work or something, so in her place, I was sent here. It was a pain-in-the-ass how the others went about deciding, but I lost that game fair-and-square, so here I am."

Even as Akira shook his head, seeming a bit amused, Hifumi was gradually becoming interested; judging by their responses, they were close friends. And if they were close friends, then logically this young man - Ryuji - must also be a part of the Phantom Thieves, which she also suspected of Makoto by association. He was quite unlike any other man she'd met, as not only was he open about his words, but he did not appear to be a 'tough person', as his image suggested. Or that is, he might indeed have a rough side, but he wasn't a simple jerk- clearly his interactions here were leaning away from such images.

Hmm, truly fascinating.

"Hifumi, this is Ryuji Sakamoto" Akira introduced, one hand gesturing between them. "Ryuji, this is Hifumi Togo."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakamoto" Hifumi said, graciously extending her hand-

-it was taken in an instant, his grip firm but good-natured.

"Likewise" Ryuji said easily. "But please, don't call me 'Sakamoto'; it's so formal. I'm cool with you calling me Ryuji" he continued, before tilting his head. "Wait. Would you be cool if I called you Hifumi right off the bat? Or do you prefer 'Togo'?"

Even though it is a small matter all things considered, this was surprising - not only being comfortable with an almost-stranger addressing him in a familiar matter, but also his near-instinct to ask which she preferred, rather than stating her name without regard for her opinion. This was definitely not a typical delinquent, or perhaps even one at all... perhaps some quirks that made him seem like one, his appearance included, but he is a friendly guy at heart.

"Hifumi is fine, thank you" she assured with a smile. "A friend of Akira's can be a friend of mine as well."

Ryuji grinned a little again, even as Akira looked on approvingly. "Cool with me" he agreed, hands going into his pockets and posture somewhat slouched. "But uh... I admit that I don't know nothing 'bout shogi; not even the rules. Not a chance that I'd be a good opponent, just warning ya."

Hifumi shook her head. "The truth is, neither was Akira during the early portions of our deal" she said, slightly teasing, even as that same man gave her a (knowing) raised eyebrow. "I did not mind at all, Ryuji. I merely enjoy playing shogi, no matter my opponent."

"Besides, if you playing against Ryuji doesn't work out, one of the others could fill in next time" Akira mentioned, playful.

"Come on, man" Ryuji almost complained, but he was trying not to smile.

A reaction that's reinforcing her opinion; he was truly an open man, one who's motives are quite honest.

* * *

 _Leblanc_

 _A little later_

"My word..."

Hifumi had thought that she knew good curry, going by her frequently having katsu curry before matches, a habit that had lasted to this day. But the curry she'd just tasted had danced upon her taste buds, much like a goddess of good luck granting her favor to the kingdom's battlefield, complete with sudden fireworks and the blue sky dragon torching enemy soldiers.

And it was brewed with such experience, that every flavor was as rich and deep as you could imagine.

"I take it that you like it, young lady" the owner said, an almost-smug smile on his face - however, it wasn't mean-spirited; he simply took pride in his shop's products. "Your reaction says more than words do."

"But I must still express my gratitude, sir" she said, smiling. "This curry is excellent. What recipe do you use?"

A rub behind his head, but his smile didn't change much. "Well, it started as an original recipe of mine" he answered, his tone fairly nostalgic. "Then one day, an- a close friend of mine tasted this curry, and she wanted to know all about the ingredients. A few days later, she came up with a scientifically-enhanced version that was far better than mine ever was."

Across from her, sitting beside an also-smiling Akira, Ryuji chuckled.

"And boy is it great stuff" he said, almost cheering. "Seriously. I think coffee's way too bitter for my tastes, but Boss's curry is way too great to pass up!"

Akira nodded with arms crossed. "I know his recipes, but Boss makes them much better than I can" he said, looking at the older man-

-who scoffed a bit, but it seemed more of a front. "Always with the sweet-talking" 'Boss' grumbled, but his smirk was still present as he turned to walk away. "Still, please enjoy."

"I will, thank you."

Beneath the acknowledgment though, Hifumi was seriously considering coming to this cafe more often, if its curry was this consistently excellent. Perhaps later she can also sample its coffee, which now she's eager to try - it was likely brewed with equal care and quality, based upon what she's tasted.

Ryuji then leaned forward. "So then uh, we getting to the shogi or what?"

"Yes, of course" she answered, pulling up the board and beginning to set things up. "If it's alright, I will play one quick match with Akira right now, so that you can get an idea of what's in store for you, Ryuji."

He nodded, smiling. "Fine by me" Ryuji assured, before grinning as he nudged his friend. "Show me your skills, dude, even if you think you'll lose."

"You're in for a treat" Akira replied, knowing.

Hifumi believed his reply was referring to her 'embarrassing habit', which perhaps might make Ryuji rethink his involvement. But she could not delay showing him, so she resolved to get on with the game, and deal with what happens later as it comes - even if he suddenly refuses, she will at least try to persuade him otherwise.

"As always, I'll start" she began. "Twenty seconds per move."

Akira nodded, while Ryuji seemed to note the change in her tone, though he wasn't sure how to interpret it-

-but he will soon enough.

...

"You present a united front now, but there are gaps in your defense" Hifumi stated, quite intense. "Here is a poor soldier I captured, now turning upon his former comrades. Will you continue toward victory with a mole in your ranks, or heed this small breach yet sacrifice your greater goals?"

Akira didn't say anything at all, but just studied the board intently.

From the sidelines, Ryuji was almost entranced with shock- damn this girl was something! So nice and proper (and pretty) at first glance, and yet during this shogi business - which he's still not getting exactly, not yet - she's just like Makoto was as 'Queen', but if anything, Hifumi's a lot better about it. While it's true that she's quite intense, she didn't have the same _terrifying_ vibe that Makoto gave out, yet had the commanding Queenly vibe down pat! And all these fancy names and details; he didn't get if those were proper shogi terms or what, yet clearly she's having fun with them, and he thought it's something he'd probably do during a match, especially if he were fired up about it.

At least, if he were good enough to know how to play.

The game continued like this for a little awhile - first Hifumi was like:

"Now the Togo Kingdom and the Akira Kingdom have clashed, and their roars echo clear across the land. Yet when your attention is focused upon this, my secret forces sweep in from behind! Shadow Fire Ambush!"

Then she was like:

"A bold move, crushing my silver general just when your own defeat was building. It delayed your destruction, but no longer! Infinity Dragon Lightning!"

And even more stuff like that, which made the game exciting for him to watch, even if he didn't have a clue about the rules or what they were doing with each piece. Still, Akira was giving her a good fight - a lot of back-and-forth, moves that surprised her, and other such stuff; even he could tell that much. Yet at the same time, he had a feeling that despite his skills, Hifumi was definitely still beating Akira... he weren't sure if that were true or not, but it was there. Plus he didn't remember if Akira had said that he _won_ a match or anything - even in jest, and even if sometimes he didn't say much - so it must be true that this girl's skills are the real deal!

Even if they aren't professional level, mind-blowing as that shit is.

"Check."

Ryuji felt shocked again, moreso when he saw Akira let out a little sigh, if not exactly frustrated; she really beat him, just like that?

"For real?" he asked, disbelieving. "Daaammn, you're definitely the real deal, Hifumi! It ain't easy beating our leader here."

"Perhaps that's true, but I suspect in a real fight your leader would destroy me in return" Hifumi said, slightly playful. "I know his true identity after all."

True identity- wait, she meant the Phantom Thieves, didn't she!

"Wait, you know about that!?" he instinctively asked- he literally realized the second after he said that, that he just said that a bit louder than he should've. Luckily, aside from them and Boss the place was empty, otherwise he'd have been in big trouble... still, he flinched a little, feeling bad 'bout that.

Thankfully, Akira looked at him like everything's cool.

"She figured it out herself" he said, like it was obvious, before nodding at the board. "Anyway, I concede."

Hifumi gave a slight bow. "I graciously accept your surrender" she answered, sounding like she'd said that quite a few times.

A chuckle came from behind the counter. "It's about time, as Akira still has his regular duties to take care of, among other things" Sojiro called over, looking like he's trying not to grin. "I imagine that's why Ryuji has to help you in the first place, young lady."

"Good luck, man" Ryuji said then, teasing - Akira just nodded to both of them, then stood up and left the cafe. Ryuji watched him go before sliding over to his friend's former spot, knowing that now's the time to fulfill his promise, no matter how many times he's gonna lose.

Probably a lot, since even Akira hasn't beaten her... but he can try and show endurance.

"Alright, so first I gotta learn everything" Ryuji started, before losing a bit of steam; he couldn't help but think that sounded cooler in his head!

Hifumi giggled once though, which surprised him (in a good way). "Why don't we just start with what each piece is, and how they move? Nothing more."

"Uh, sure thing."

...

Gah, it may have started that way, but it sure as hell didn't _finish_ that way - no way in hell he's gonna remember all this, and even if he did, it's not like he'll win. But on the bright side, Hifumi really proved that she's a kind girl; she never showed that she were getting impatient with him, or looked down on him for not being as smart as her, or anything like that.

Plus all that shogi talk she'd done earlier? It's like all that cool superhero shit where they called their attack names and stuff, which he found really sweet!

"So, Ryuji, have you learned everything?"

He gave a little sigh. "Everything that I can process right now, sure" Ryuji admitted, rubbing his head. "The King gets captured, and you lose, no matter what. Pieces mainly move forward, though they can _sorta_ move backward, I guess. Pawns get more badass in enemy territory, _if_ they get that far. Also, pieces you take from the other person... can be placed in certain areas to make surprise moves, or get more pieces."

Hifumi looked at him with a smile, nodding. "Those are the basics, more-or-less."

Ryuji just sheepishly chuckled, hoping his grin would prove that while he isn't gonna win, he's gonna take this seriously anyway; it's all he can do. "Well, just don't be surprised if you gotta explain everything over several matches" he said, making sure she weren't surprised. "I learn more by doing than just hearing about it."

"Of course."

"Oh, one other thing" he added, real quick. "Thanks for playing with that 'no-captured-pieces' handicap. Seriously."

To that, she just held a hand near her chin. "How could I not?" Hifumi questioned. "If I did, it would be exceedingly easy to crush you before you could resist. Then how would you learn from your mistakes?"

Ryuji grinned; she sure is confidant, but not in an arrogant way, and he liked it already.

"Yeah well, bring it on!"

A small-yet-brief smirk, but one of enjoyment. "That's precious" she replied, moving one of the forward pieces one space closer, before regarding him. "Hopefully you have the might to back up your words. However, the Togo Kingdom takes all challenges seriously, so prepare to be crushed."

While on the outside Ryuji kept grinning as he looked down at the board, inwardly was a different story. No matter what strategy he came up with, she'd see it and then counter it... no wait, that's it; pick a strategy, go through with it for a bit, then switch them around (but also don't make that too obvious).

Maybe it won't help him win, but it could make things interesting, at least.

Ryuji moved a piece ahead one space too, exactly opposite her own. "Yeah, well the Skull Kingdom says your army's days are numbered!" he cheered - a lot of surprise crossed her face. "We're out for your blood, and will keep coming back from the dead however many times it takes to defeat you. So begins the war; hope you're ready for it!"

When seconds went by and nothing happened at all, he finally noticed the surprise on her face... in fact, it looked like she's a little stunned.

"Uh- what is it?" he asked slowly, before blinking. "Wait, did I say something wrong? Crap, did I make an illegal move already!?"

After a moment, Hifumi quickly shook her head. "Not at all, Ryuji" she quickly assured, if looking at him rather strangely afterward. "That's just... that's the first time anyone has ever... bantered back at me during a match."

"Huh? Really?" Ryuji breathed, totally surprised.

No one else did the banter with her? Not even Akira when he hung out with her all those times, talking strategy that the Phantom Thieves could use?

She soon chuckled, which surprised him even more, at least until she looked at him again.

"But I must admit, matching wits with an opponent who banters back - no matter his actual skill level - is making me very happy" Hifumi breathed, smiling-

 _Damn_ she's got a good one, on top of being pretty too.

-"So please, let us continue this game in earnest" she urged.

Still a bit distracted by her smile, his first response sounded a lot like 'Uhh', before Ryuji pulled himself together. Yeah, she's got a great smile and she's pretty, but he ain't here for that; he's here to help Hifumi out in Akira's place, and that's what he's gonna do because it's important - and really, despite all the things he didn't get, he's having fun hanging out with her thus far, so it's all good!

"That's why I'm here" he said, hoping she hadn't noticed his being out of it. "So what if no one else does the banter, because I'm gonna anyway. My own little flair, or whatever it's called."

Hifumi nodded. "I appreciate it" she said, before she moved a different piece. "But do not think your banter will save you from your fiery death by Dark Inferno Rook either!"

Ryuji laughed, thinking she's got spirit to spare. "Thus far your threat of fiery death is all talk!" he answered, moving his own piece to continue this strategy; about three, four more turns of it should do. "Perhaps my Zombie Counter Death will sway your kingdom back into the dark ages!"

Still at the counter, Sojiro could only shake his head with a smirk. "Knuckleheads, the lot of them" he said under his breath, knowing.

/

 _Later_

As much as she realized Ryuji's claims of 'all talk' were just for banter's sake, it was funny how little he could back it up. Sure he had tried to go with an unpredictable pattern, switching up strategies on a whim, but his novice skill level was still evident all-throughout; it was as if an ant tried running rings around an elephant's foot.

But she'd had too much fun to care - that was the most joy she'd ever felt in matches since a long time ago.

Truly, from the moment Ryuji had responded with his own banter (if perhaps styled after her own), Hifumi had realized that she did desire her opponents to do the same, at least somewhat, and it gave her a small confidence boost in her own. Of course it's true that many would not, even if she were to ask them to, but having met a person who outwardly indulged his spirit and did not find it embarrassing, had truly been an eye-opener in that regard. The fact that he wasn't any good at shogi, and that he had lost numerous times in a row- none of that had deterred him in the slightest, even with his mock groans that he lost. In fact, each time he had a big grin on his face, saying that he'll try and last longer next time, and eventually he'll get all the rules 'and shit'- he was surprisingly casual with vulgar language.

But even more surprisingly, she found that she didn't particularly mind - perhaps it wasn't an explicit like, but it wasn't an issue in the slightest.

"Ah, man" Ryuji breathed, stretching his arms and back- they had been sitting for awhile. "I knew I had no shot, but you beat me so badly even with the handicap. Guess I suck pretty badly at shogi."

"But despite having just learned the rules, twice you managed to last a over a hundred moves against me, Ryuji" she assured him- he was surprised, and she just smiled. "There aren't many beginners who could do that, especially since I was playing seriously during every match, even with the handicap."

A moment passed as Ryuji registered this.

"F'real?" he asked, which seemed a verbal tic of his, before he grinned. "Well, guess my going-with-the-flow thing worked in some way! Maybe once I actually get this game, I'll pose a threat to ya... doubt I'd win though. You're just that good" he finished easily, with his tone making it clear how he felt; he didn't mind that he couldn't beat her.

Perhaps he might feel annoyed in the heat of the moment, due to his temperament, but otherwise it didn't matter to him.

Hifumi gave him a little bow. "Thank you for the compliment, Ryuji" she said, sincere. "I would very much like it if you could be my practice partner again."

Ryuji was very much surprised by that, which briefly worried her. "Really?" he asked, before briefly scratching his head. "I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ if it's okay with you, Hifumi. It's just, you're sure? I know I don't look like the most respectable guy in town, and I can be quite... gah. What I'm saying is that I don't wanna cause you any trouble, if people find out about us playing together."

"It won't be a problem at all" she assured, glad to hear that he was concerned. "I aim to rebuild my reputation through my skills, not my image or the rumors about me. People can say whatever they like about my personal life."

"Again, you're sure?"

"Quite."

Just like that, his grin was back. "Sounds good to me then" Ryuji said approvingly, even as he impromptu clapped her shoulder - while surprised, Hifumi found herself liking the friendly interaction. "Just one thing I wanna ask. Sure I'll help you out by being a practice partner and all, but can we occasionally do other things too? You know, hang out and play at other places, maybe with some of my friends sometimes, instead of always playing at the church you go to?"

She was quick to nod. "I would like that very much."

Ryuji was definitely an interesting man; she could easily see why he and Akira were friends, particularly with that grin of his, and knowing Akira was not deceived by appearances or false fronts. In fact, it was easy to see that they'd been friends for quite awhile, as they were easy around each other - she wondered if that made him one of the founder members of the Phantom Thieves.

Perhaps she can ask him later.

* * *

 **At the start, I'm sure some were thinking that Ryuji was an odd choice to hang out with Hifumi, and at first glance he might seem that way. But, as it turns out, they surprisingly have a few things in common; that makes it interesting when they hang out hehe XD**

 **For anyone who's curious, I got the idea from ArchiveOfOurOwn fic 'Confidant Roulette' - by user 'vivvav' - which takes place in post-game, featuring interactions between specific Phantom Thieves and various Confidants; I highly recommend giving it a read :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Persona 5, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As the summary states, a little interaction between two characters who didn't get to in the original game, and also to give a little more love to Hifumi. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Shibuya_

 _Central Street_

"I admit, that was the first time I've ever played Gun About. I hope I didn't do too badly."

Right beside her - off the main street, near the gym - Ryuji chuckled, and lightly nudged her side. "You managed to help blast our way through the first few levels" he said, sincere. "In a single go and everything, even with all the crowds we drew. That's pretty good for your first attempt."

Hifumi gave him a little smile. "Thank you, Ryuji."

For a moment he couldn't figure out what to say next; every now and then this happened around her, because in all honesty, she's _really_ pretty and sweet. Sure, she wasn't as hot as Ann or anything, but there's no doubt that she had a nice bod overall, though he tried not to stare and such. If she were just a regular girl, he'd probably be trying to ask her out by now, but with Hifumi he was hesitant... he didn't want to weird her out, or sour this new friendship. Plus even though they kinda-shared a hot-blooded spirit, Ryuji wasn't sure that such a nice girl would see much good in a guy like him.

Sure, she liked him as a friend, but considering him as more? He kinda doubted that...

But anyway:

"You're welcome" Ryuji said, trying to shake off the thoughts - he leaned against the side of the building, thinking. "Still, we got some time before it's dinner... what else could we do? Or, would you rather play another quick game of shogi?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would rather ask you about several things, Ryuji" Hifumi said, seeming curious. "You see, recently I was introduced to your friend Ann yesterday, and we talked for quite awhile. She mentioned several things about you that she, apparently, thought I should be warned about."

Ryuji hung his head, "For real?" he breathed, but wearily. "Let me guess: she mentioned a lot of my bad qualities, or something?"

Ann didn't have to go and do something like that, even if he knows she's probably just concerned for Hifumi- but now he's half-sure Hifumi's gonna have a less good impression of him.

Such a pain in the ass...

"No, Ryuji; just several 'incidents'. But my overall opinion of you hasn't changed."

Huh? He looked up, really surprised- Hifumi was just looking at him like normal just gave him a little smile, looking just like normal.

"Uh..." Ryuji breathed, not sure what to say. "Why?"

For a moment, she seemed to be focused on his reaction or something, but then her little smile came back. "Because I want to make sure I understand you properly, and get your opinion on said incidents" she answered, looking at him as he straightened. "That way I can best know how I feel."

Inwardly, he still felt irritated at Ann spilling things on him, but he fought to hold it back; he hasn't heard the details yet, so his irritation might be misplaced. Plus, Hifumi herself had said that her opinion of him hadn't changed... meaning she wasn't judging him until she heard his side of the story.

Damn, she really is nice! He's so glad that they're friends, for real!

Quickly, he straightened up, moving away from the building a little. "Okay. Well don't me leave in suspense" he said quickly, waving a hand. "Hit me with them."

She nodded. "Of course" Hifumi breathed, before one hand held her other arm. "There were two main things Ann mentioned. One was a visit to the gym between you, Ann, and Akira, and she asked you to give her a full-body workout."

Ah yeah, he remembered that... he was still unimpressed 'bout it too.

"I see" he said, his tone reflecting that. "That moment when Ann asked me to come up with a schedule, and tried to entice me with a date as a reward."

He didn't notice, but Hifumi's expression seemed flustered, however briefly. "Yes. However, while Ann mentioned you said no, she didn't exactly say how you did so" she said, idly moving a section of her hair for a few seconds.

"I'll tell ya right now then, Hifumi" Ryuji said without worries, grinning. "I said all unimpressed-like: 'Eff that. Quit thinking you're some sexy character in an anime. It's sad watching you be like this'."

She was a bit shocked, but more in the registering sense than anything else. "Oh... that was quite candid of you."

"Hell yeah it was" he agreed, chuckling once, though he soon sighed. "But I mean, that offer was pretty weak. Plus I just couldn't accept" Ryuji continued, more serious and weary. "If Ann had _really_ asked me on a date, I would've said yes. But offering me a pity date that didn't mean anything to her? That's _not_ how I play things at all!"

Hifumi soon glanced away, gaze more focused. "Neither do I."

"Huh?"

She let out a breath of her own, looking back, and he noticed the intent look in her eyes. "There were many times I have been asked out by male fans in the past" she explained, slightly more intense. "But most times, it was only because they liked my image as this professional shogi player, or because of my looks, rather than the person I am. Quite a few weren't even interested in learning about shogi at all! Needless to say, I was not about to grant their requests."

Ryuji grunted, totally getting where she's coming from (and thinking those guys were idiots).

"I don't blame ya at all, Hifumi" he assured, before with a little grin: "But I bet once or twice, you wanted to unleash the wrath of your Togo Kingdom on the more persistent ones."

A bit of surprise, then Hifumi gave this small, pleased smirk. "More than twice, actually."

He chuckled, enjoying her look before he held up a hand, which she briefly looked at in surprise.

"Well if it happens whenever we're playing a match, or whatever, the Skull Kingdom will call for a temporary truce with ya" Ryuji said, all teasing-like. "That way, both of us can crush these foes before they know what's hit them!"

It wasn't long before Hifumi took his hand. "That is a pact my Togo Kingdom will wholeheartedly get behind" she said, completely sincere (if also a little teasing). "And with these words, the contract has been forged."

Thanks to the fun of the moment, he missed how those words were eerily familiar- but either way, it's totally fine.

...

Hifumi was quite pleased with his answer, and this fortuitous arrangement as well.

"Well, now that that's settled, what was the second thing?" Ryuji casually asked, before his gaze wandered and he realized their hands were still clasped. He quickly pulled away, and began rubbing his head a little - his brief look/smile said he was apologetic, perhaps even a little embarrassed.

She would've been too on both accounts, and perhaps still was, but she focused on answering his question.

"Ann's second mentioned was regarding the trip to Hawaii, where she mentioned your... unplanned sleeping arrangements" she admitted. "Of course she said that you were uncomfortable with it, but then came your answer to the mention of preferences."

"I did answer honestly, but she kinda tricked me" Ryuji grumbled, before sighing. "What I said was true, but it's a little more complicated than Ann probably made it sound."

 _"Just as I figured"_ Hifumi thought, carefully piecing together his comments with Ann's statements.

"Please, tell me."

"Right" Ryuji breathed, still seeming irritated by the memory, but visibly prepared himself. "Well as I said, it's all true: I like girls who got a good personality, and are nice and modest. It's also true that if two girls asked me at the same time, I'd probably choose the one with the hotter bod. But a girl's hotness ain't the only thing I care about!"

She noticed that he's making a conscious effort to keep that passion restricted, so that he doesn't yell it to the street, but it did give her a small smile.

"After all, what if a girl's the hottest thing on the planet, but her personality was garbage?" he asked, briefly throwing up his hands. "If I can't stand her, no amount of hotness is gonna change that. Plus if I like the girl with the less-hot bod more than the one with the hotter bod, what's there to say at _that_ point?"

Hifumi held her hand near her chin, putting together the gist of those comments.

"You do indeed admire women's physical attractiveness, openly and un-apologetically, but your intentions aren't dangerous or all that impure" she summed up, lip curving; his phrasing was always rather unique. "In fact, if you did go out with someone, pursuing her in any manner would be the farthest thing from your mind. At least, in the sense of actually _doing_ such things, even if you may want to."

"Well, duh" Ryuji breathed, bluntly sincere. "Going out with someone's a big deal. It's like, the number-one rule that you don't rush those things, unless you want to be a horny creep or worse."

"And you hate such figures, as your personality and former position as a Phantom Thief makes clear, so you refuse to become one or act like one."

"Pretty much."

It wasn't long before she nodded. "Just as I thought" Hifumi said, sincere as well. "Even before I heard your answers, I thought you were a good person, Ryuji, based on our experiences hanging out. That opinion has only grown stronger with what I've heard just now."

Ryuji made a sound much like 'huh', blinking twice before he grinned- he truly had a good one, she noted.

"Well, looks like I underestimated ya, Hifumi" he said, teasing as he friendly-nudged her shoulder. "I was thinking maybe you were weirded out by what Ann said, but turns out you're actually impressed! Didn't see that coming, but I like it!"

A little hum. "I'm glad you approve, Ryuji, but perhaps this has taken up a good deal of our time-"

-he jolted, quickly checking the time.

"Oh yeah" Ryuji breathed, before sighing again. "Doesn't look like we'd have time to play another game of shogi anymore" he continued, looking bummed out, at least before he gave a little smile. "Though, we could do that a lot next time anyway. And speaking of which, any days that you're free?"

Hifumi tried to think, determining when she had shogi with Akira planned (the last times before he went home), the few other matches she had planned this week, as well as business concerning her parents. "Thus far, I believe I will have the afternoons of Thursday and Saturday off" she said, before looking back at him. "However, I will need to look at my schedule to be certain."

Ryuji nodded. "I need to do that too" he said with ease, choosing to stretch his arms a little. "I mean, I think I'm free on least one of those days, but who knows what plans the gang will make? So I gotta make a bunch of texts and see who's doing what, and we should text each other later when we're both sure of our plans."

Hifumi nodded, giving a small bow. "Of course. Still, it was fun hanging out as always, Ryuji."

To that, he chuckled before doing a little almost-bow in return. "Likewise."

* * *

 _Several days later; Kanda_

Really, this will be his first time going to a church - it shouldn't be a big deal, because he's only gonna be playing shogi with Hifumi, but he was still a little nervous. Ryuji thought that if the church is a quiet place, he's probably gonna have to try extra hard to be quiet... and in all likelihood, people would look at him and wonder what he's doing there, because he'll stand out like a sore thumb as usual.

After a moment, he shook his head; that last part don't matter, because he's here to help her research new moves (and have fun).

Once he walked in, he thought that the place was a little big, but overall pretty modest, seeing benches flanking a center aisle- he thought he could get with the look of the place, even if it ain't quite one of his tastes. Most people were facing forward and doing whatever, with few noticing him at all, yet thus far he wasn't getting any dirty looks... well that's good, but it don't matter anyway. Then he saw Hifumi up at the front, sitting on a right-side bench; she was currently speaking with some guy, who seemed to be a fan, but he also saw that she seemed stiff... maybe wary. Slightly suspicious, if trying to keep a grip and not jump to conclusions, Ryuji took in a breath and carefully made his way up the aisle.

As he got close, he began to hear their conversation:

"-please, go out with me."

"As I have repeatedly told you sir, I'm not interested in blind dates. At the very least, they should play shogi with me once, preferably several times, so I can get a taste of their personality first."

Hearing that caused him to grin a little, knowing that's quite like her - also, he wanted to get a better read on this guy first, but 'repeatedly' made him more suspicious.

"I know you're a good shogi player and all, but I can offer you a good time without it. Please reconsider!"

Ignoring her obvious like of shogi, offering her a 'good time' - a guy trying to be a player, yet being desperate and pushy about it.

Okay, time to interrupt now.

Hifumi stood up then, her expression not-impressed. "I have even less reason to do so now" she stated, her tone similar- just as she finished, she then noticed him coming up behind the guy, and surprise/relief showed.

Desperate Guy didn't see this: "I'm telling ya, you should!"

"And I'm telling ya to give it up, dude" Ryuji said knowingly, giving a smile to Hifumi, who returned it. "Hifumi's already got plans, and they don't involve you."

"And who the hell are you!?"

His first instinct was to tell this guy "We're dating" to shut him up, and he was about to do just that, but at the last moment stopped himself- n-no, that'd be pushing it. Even if Hifumi backed him up, she'd be flustered that he said that out of 'effing nowhere... and if word got out about this, she'd have to deny it because they're _not_ actually dating, which would cause a bit of trouble for them both.

Somehow, he's sure.

Luckily, Hifumi reacted in his place: "He is my shogi partner for today sir, and my friend" she said without hesitation, and Ryuji shot her a grateful look. "Ryuji, make yourself comfy."

He gave a grin. "Don't mind if I do" he said easily, putting his bag down next to his spot, and then sitting down for real - Hifumi easily sat back down as well, and began to set up the shogi board. When she paused partway through though, at first he was confused, until he realized that Desperate Guy was still standing around...

"Why are you still standing there?" Ryuji demanded of the guy. "Didn't you get the message? We're busy here."

Beside him, Hifumi crossed her arms. "I must agree, and it is rude to stare."

The dude visibly struggled, but he grumbled "This isn't over" before he walked away.

Ryuji scoffed, watching the guy leave for awhile, just to make sure he did. "'This isn't over'? How desperate can you get?" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head - part of him wanted to run after the guy, but that'd just cause a scene. "I mean, I heard you say 'repeatedly' while I was walking over here, Hifumi. How many times did you have to reject that dude?"

Hifumi seemed equally irritated, but she did a better job handling it, even as she sighed. "Five times, in a row" she stated-

"What!?"

-"In fact, before you came along Ryuji, I was going to threaten to call the police and report that man for harassment" she continued, if sympathizing with his reaction. "If he tries to ask me out again in the immediate future, I believe that I _will_ report him on the spot."

Honestly, the whole thing made him grit his teeth, but Ryuji forced himself to take in/let out a breath. Just gotta relax and let it go, since until the dude tries again - if he does; you never knew - he's just another pathetic loser; it's not worth getting into a fight or causing a scene, least not yet.

"If he does try again though, he'll prove himself a major dumbass" Ryuji said, trying to help put the pieces where they should go. "Like, seriously."

"Yes, he will" Hifumi agreed, sincere.

He gave a little chuckle; seriously, he's real glad that Hifumi don't seem to mind the way he talks. For such a nice and proper girl, he wouldn't have expected that... part of him wondered if maybe that's because of her whole shogi-battlefield talk, because she imagined soldiers going to war, dying and shit, which even in the tamer movies was some pretty violent stuff sometimes.

Eh, that's probably it, hehe.

Anyway, they both finished setting up the shogi board - since Hifumi didn't correct where any of his pieces went, he assumed that they're all good:

"If you don't mind, I'll start this time" Ryuji said, a little mild; he moved the same piece as last time, though his 'strategy' would be different.

"Of course" she said, considering things for a moment before moving her own piece. "By the way, there's something I'm curious about, Ryuji."

"Like what?"

"Last time we spoke, I heard all about your dating preferences, Ryuji, partly thanks to your friend Ann. I was just wondering if you were umm, curious about mine, to make things fair?"

He was real surprised by that, only moving his next piece by instinct. "Uhh... I admit I didn't actually think about that" Ryuji admitted slowly, if sheepish-

-Hifumi only smiled at him, if with a small giggle at his face, but it certainly weren't cause she were being mean.

He didn't think she'd ever made fun of him, not even once- she's a good person, for real.

"But, sure, I can listen to them" he continued, grinning a little. "It would be fair and all that stuff, like ya said. I mean, if you wanna tell me."

An almost-knowing look, but though Hifumi seemed slightly embarrassed, she didn't look like she's having any problems either.

"Honestly, I didn't start out with any; this was due to my mother's overbearing presence in my life" she began, a hint of sadness in there at the end. "But after everything's that happened this past year, including meeting Akira, yourself, and an increasing number of both your friends, I've been gradually forming such an opinion, since I believe it will be important in the future. Although... I-I'm still nervous about the thought of a future boyfriend."

"Ain't nothing wrong with being nervous, long as you don't let it stop you" Ryuji said, sincere. "We've all felt that way."

She nodded, hand near her chin. "Thus far, I believe he would have to be dependable, and overall caring, especially in his actions" Hifumi continued, thinking. "I used to think he'd also have to be calm, collected like myself- however, I have since decided that that's not necessary. Beyond that, I think it would be up to the individual... or I believe so right now, at any rate."

Hmm- somehow he got the impression she'd been thinking about Akira when thinking 'bout that, as far as someone who was 'calm and collected'... not that he was surprised or nothin'. That dude's a great guy, able to handle just about anything that came his way and then some - sometimes he's envious of his natural ability, but Ryuji also knew that any girl Akira chose, he'd treat them well, and he'll support it without a second thought.

"Well, whatever he's like, s'long as he makes you happy and puts your feelings above his own, you should be good, Hifumi" Ryuji said, quite easily.

"Yes, quite. And um, I sincerely hope the same happens for you too, Ryuji."

Huh?

She was looking at the board, and easily took a piece of his - so quick into the game too; goddamn - but her smile was the same. "Your potential girlfriend" she explained. "You did mention she had to be nice and have a good personality, among other things in our last talk."

Oh yeah, of course; he chuckled. "F'real, thanks" Ryuji said, a little knowing, hoping up his hand for a fist-bump. "So, here's hoping for the both of us then."

While seeming surprised about the gesture, as if she'd never been offered one before, Hifumi did her best to return the gesture. "Of course" she answered, before looking at the board again. "Still, I have taken one of your poor soldiers. How do you intend to avenge him?"

He grinned, already enjoying himself like the last times.

"Oh that's easy: the Skull Kingdom cries for blood, swearing revenge for their fallen brother! Now I shall call for the sky dragon and lay waste to your forces!"

"Hah! Take your revenge if you can, but the Togo Kingdom does not fear reprisal, and we shall also aim to win the blue dragon that governs our skies! Come at my soldiers if you dare!"

* * *

 **And so ends this two-shot, but I believe it works well, since Ryuji and Hifumi are quite the odd-yet-interesting pair :) Not just as friends, but potentially as a pairing too - I'm serious; 'vivvav' on ArchiveOfOurOwn has also, per requests, made two(-as-of-this-writing) fics with them as a couple.**

 **^And somehow, they work, though of course you can judge for yourself XD He thinks that he's the first to ever pair them up, and thus far I can't find proof that he isn't lol**


End file.
